Polydore Lamoureux
Polydore Lamoureux is the son of the king and the brother of Amabel from The Ogre in Love, a French fairy tale by Félicité de Choiseul-Meuse. He is the uncle of Clementine Lamoureux. Info Name: Polydore Lamoureux Age: 25 Parent's Story: The Ogre in Love Alignment: Rebel Roommate: I haven't seen my roommate in a while. Secret Heart's Desire: To actually have a purpose in life outside of being someone's little brother. My "Magic" Touch: I am extremely good with computers. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to talk to myself a lot. Sometimes I forget that I'm the only person there.. Favorite Subject: Science and Sorcery. It's always good to have a nice scientific class. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I've always been shy around girls. Best Friend Forever After: My niece Clementine. Character Appearance Polydore is above average height, with layered blond hair and green eyes. He wears a purple suit, a pink dress shirt, and a pink tie. On his face are salmon pink glasses. Personality Polydore is a playful, fun-loving man who, despite his age, feels like one of the kids. He loves computers, and in his spare time he works as a computer programmer. He talks a lot, especially to himself. He feels kinda sad that he barely appears in the story he comes from, so he decided to forge his own path. Biography Hello there! I'm Polydore Lamoureux. I'm the younger brother of Amantine Lamoureux, better known as Princess Amabel from The Ogre in Love. I am fourteen years younger than my sister. When she was on her quest to save our father from the ogre Musalpa, I was too young to do anything, so I stayed at home in the palace. Technically, me and Amantine are half-siblings. Amantine's mother died when she was eight years old and our father married my mother a few years later. My sister has gotten married to a prince from another kingdom. They have five children, one of whom is my niece Clementine. Out of all my nieces and nephews, I think I'm closest to her. After all, she's the most like her mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and my parents, but I always felt kinda sad that I don't have much of a role in the story, other than being heir to the throne. Honestly, I think my big sister is more deserving of the throne than me since she saved our father from the ogre. I'm content doing things that I like, and I feel like sitting on a throne and running a country is way too much for me to handle. Since I don't have much of a role in my story, I've decided to find work in computers. I am a computer programmer, and I spend much of the time working on all sorts of magical computers. After all, the computers in Ever After are just as magic as any magic wand or magic mirror. I also teach computer classes at the schools in Ever After, and I was invited to Ever After High to start a computer club. Clementine has shown me around Ever After High, and sometimes when I'm not teaching, I hang out with her and her friends. People seem to think it's weird for a grown man to be hanging out with a bunch of kids, but I don't mind. I admit, I'm kinda childish myself. I was diagnosed with autism as a kid, and it kinda impacts my life. I make a lot of noises due to it, and I have a tendency to talk to myself. I feel like when I'm alone, I feel like I can talk to anyone. I'm a Rebel, of course. Being a Rebel enables me to achieve something worthy and have fun. Trivia *Polydore's surname is derived from the French word amoureux meanin "in love". *Polydore looks kinda like an older version of Lelio Colombo, though the two are not related. *Polydore is obsessed with orcas and has a large collection of toy orcas. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:French Category:Adults Category:Alumni Category:Faculty Category:NibiruMul's Adults Category:Work in progress